


it's all for charity, right?

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Niall accidentally at a charity football game. Harry didn't know that Niall was the head of the charity, until he looks at the back of his jacket. When Harry scores the penalty goal, he runs over to Niall and tackles him into a hug. What happens after the game is between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all for charity, right?

 

 

“Harry, this will be good for you, good for your image!” Louis yelled as he started to kick the ball at his feet, “Because god knows you need help right now.”

“Dick,” Harry muttered and Louis took the opportunity and kicked the ball to Harry, hitting him right where it counts. Harry gasped and fell to his knees, hands cupping his throbbing dick, “Fucking hell, Lou.”

“Oops?” Louis snickered , “Now you know what happens when you call me names, so don’t do it again. Got it?”

“Yes, but please don’t do that again.”

“I make no promises,” Louis crouched down and patted at Harry’s cheek.

“Remind me again why were friends?”

“Because we tried to date and it didn’t work out, we work better as friends, remember?”

“Ohh right,” Harry replied sarcastically and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Now, come on I need to teach you the basics. I don’t think you want to make a fool out of yourself next week.” Louis ran to the other side of the field and just as Harry got up off the ground, the ball swooshed right by his head. He groaned and Louis just chuckled.

For the rest of the day that’s how it went, and Harry was getting annoyed. But, Louis was having a blast watching Harry get frustrated so easily.

 

**

  
  
It was finally the the day of the match, it was a charity match that Harry was sort of forced to play in, but he really didn’t have a problem. The charity that they were playing for was a really good cause and something close to his heart, so he agreed to it. 

He geared up, and he felt a hand pat his shoulder, “Lou, you’re playing in this?”

“Are you daft? Why do you think I helped you?”

“I thought you just wanted to help me, ya know, just to help?”

“I still have a heart too, mate.”

“I know, but you didn’t say that you were in this too.”

“It’s fine.”

“Who else is in this?”

“Not sure, but I think Liam Payne and Olly Murs are two of the players.”

“Ohh cool, they are alright, only met them twice. But, anyways, who is running this thing anyways?”

“Really? You signed on for something and you don’t know who is running it?” Louis just shakes his head and laughs while he walks out onto the field. Harry just stares as the door swings back and forth, he groans before following the direction Louis went off to.  
  
Harry started to walk and he looked around, he hadn’t been here before, he was amazed at the amount of people that were there to cheer everyone on. He wasn’t paying attention and he managed to knock into someone, “Oops, sorry mate.”

“No worries.” Harry finally looked at the lad and he was mesmerized.

“Okay,” Harry muttered and the blonde chuckles.

“The names Niall, Niall Horan.” He put his hand out and Harry grasped it.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles.”

“Right, your music is good, by the way.”

“Ohh thank you.”

“No problem, so ready to give it all you got?”

“You bet,” Niall walked away and then Harry got a look at the back of his coat, “Team Horan” Harry facepalmed, of course he’s the head of their team, he really can’t believe he was that much of an idiot.

He turned and saw Louis waggling his eyebrows at him, Harry flips him off.

 

**

 

The game was going good, well until Harry was tackled to the ground. Louis ran right over to him, “Harry, you alright?”

“Yeah, just got the wind knocked outta me, I’m fine,” He spoke in long breaths, as he was on his hands and knees to catch his breath. Louis rubs at his back and helps him up when he was able to breath again.

“Penalty kick for Team Horan, Styles you okay to take it?” Harry nods and wipes off the sweat that was pouring down his face.

The referee places the ball on the ground and pats Harry on the shoulder before blowing his whistle. Harry eyes the net and he looks to the goalie, he smirks knowing where to kick it too. He backs up a bit and see’s Louis rooting him on from the side. He runs toward the ball and kicks it with all his might, the goalie just missed it as Harry pocketed it right in the upper corner of the net.

Harry screamed and jumped a bit before he ran halfway down the field, yelling “That was for you!”  and tackled Niall in a bone crushing hug. Niall chuckled and accepted the hug, nonetheless.

The rest of the game went well, and Louis knew that Harry was teasing Niall. Because honestly, who pirouettes down the field, but then he thought about it, it’s Harry of course that’s normal for him to do that. But, he did catch Niall laughing hysterically at the side lines.

Louis continued watching their glances at each other, and knew that something was going to happen once the game was over.  

At the end of the match, they really didn’t care who won because they mainly played for the charity. Niall was happy that he raised so much money for this, he didn’t even think it would happen.

Just as he walked off the field, he felt a presence behind him. The person pressed him into the wall beside him and spoke, “I didn’t get to see your moves on the field, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see your moves off the field.” Niall groaned and opened his eyes to see Harry staring him down.

“Then what are you waiting for, come on.” Niall dragged him into his car and he sped off to his hotel that he was staying at, which happened to be the same one Harry was staying in. As soon as the elevator shut, Harry had Niall pressed up against the wall with their lips mashed together in a heated snog.

Niall moaned as he felt their arousals harden as their kiss became deeper. The elevator opened up, and it was Harry’s floor since he was closer than Niall. He yanked Niall by the shirt and right into his hotel room. Harry tugged Niall’s clothes off, and Niall did the same to Harry. They were soon rutting against each other on the mattress, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths in what they tried to deem as a kiss, but it really wasn’t.

Harry flipped them over and started to prep Niall for the penetration, as Harry inched his finger inside of him, he mewled in the back of his throat,  _“Harry.”_  Harry peppered kisses up and down his neck to help him with easing the pain. He was going to relieve the pain with some cock action, but it looked as if he was about to explode, so he left that be to tease him.

Soon, Harry was knuckle deep in Niall with three of his fingers spreading him open. Harry slipped them out and coated himself. He kissed Niall sweetly before slamming in full force. Niall screeched out a moan as the head board hit the wall.

Harry thrusted in and it really didn’t take long for the two of them to be shouting their names as they both released. Once they came off their highs, Harry slipped out and collapsed next to Niall. As they caught their breath, Harry wiped up Niall a bit and smiled.

“I’d like this to not just be a one time thing, if that’s alright with you?” Niall whispered.

“I’d like that too,” Harry spoke as he sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
